


One Plus Two Is Not Three

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: Junhoe had always been the adventurous type in the bedroom, but Jiwon was not sure if he wanted to share his boyfriend with anyone else.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	One Plus Two Is Not Three

**Author's Note:**

> For Ronses, who wanted a JunBob + 1. I guess this is sort of my first threesome. 
> 
> >Contains graphic sexual scenes.  
> >🔞

Jiwon did not even know why he ever agreed to such a weird idea. It was one thing to be making a bucket list of pubs to hit for their eightmonthsary, but to actually suggest hitting on a stranger for a threesome.

Well, Junhoe must have imbibed an unhealthy amount of whisky to even think that Jiwon would allow for it. Except for some reason the idea pleased Jiwon too, and that was probably the shots of vodka talking. Jiwon was suddenly piqued by the idea of seeing Junhoe grinding against someone else’s aroused bump. The third pub had a decent dance space and Jiwon waved Junhoe away to act as bait. Junhoe had one of those white button shirts on, the ones that were translucent under the lights and extra tight black denims with rips around the thigh area and knees. He had combed his jet-black hair back so that his forehead would show and Junhoe with forehead, was like adding kerosene to an already blazing fire. He burned gazes with desire just by the sight of it. Jiwon sidled against the couch, a languid foolish grin plastered across his thin lips realising that having Junhoe in his life had been nothing but an adventure.

Junhoe, who had no qualms pulling Jiwon into the fire escape behind their apartment, giving him one of those wet, saliva-dripping blowjobs at the open staircase landing as Jiwon’s ass and balls hung in the breeze, while below them the streets were bustling with activity.

Junhoe who would push Jiwon quite suddenly into a public restroom stall meant for one, then bent himself over the seat as Jiwon grunted himself into him like a bull during mating season and all it saw was red.

Junhoe who brought whips and cuffs into their bedroom, often wanting Jiwon to make him beg and plead, when Jiwon could have just given him whatever he wanted completely if he had only asked. Jiwon had to admit the past eight months had been satisfying on a visceral level that he was not even surprised when Junhoe mooted the idea of having a threesome with a stranger.

Someone had sidled to Junhoe as Jiwon’s mind wandered. He sat up, blinking a little and craning his head, to see who had dared grind himself against the love of his life. The guy was almost as tall as Junhoe himself and Jiwon would have lost it, if he had not sighted Junhoe’s open mouthed smile and those bright sparkly eyes aimed at Jiwon, as if to declare he had finally found the right candidate for tonight’s shenanigans. Five minutes later, Junhoe had managed to get the man back at their table.

“Jiwon, this is Kai. Isn’t he beautiful? He’s a model. I struck gold on our first try.” Junhoe, drunk and happy, was definitely in his element and Jiwon would never protest to that.

“Try?” Kai muttered with an uncertain smile, fingers raking through dirty-blond locks easily. He is effortlessly beautiful. Flawless, sun-kissed skin, with sharp features, dark, probing eyes and a nose that could cut through a phonebook. He was definitely a great choice, except Jiwon did not really like the way he was holding Junhoe by the waist. Junhoe whispered something into Kai’s ear and they both laughed. They actually looked good together.

There was a visual feast going on there, which made everything fall together perfectly; Junhoe’s inherent classic beauty and Kai’s statuesque features. It only left Jiwon with the question of where he stood in the equation.

“Hi.” Jiwon managed a greeting, trying to erase that bothersome thought from his mind.

“Ah, shall we go then, I’m up for it, if you boys are game. I can’t wait to get my hands on this little cutie.” Kai admitted, running his lips up the length of Junhoe’s graceful neck. He held his hand out to Jiwon, who accepted after a moment’s hesitation. He probably would never say it aloud, but he was really doing this for Junhoe. They paid for their drinks and then hailed a cab to take them back to their apartment.

Jiwon was not completely certain what he was supposed to do when Kai began kissing Junhoe while they were in the elevator. Junhoe’s hand had somehow made their way into Jiwon’s pants though and the hard on he was nursing was definitely real, but watching someone else’s lips on his boyfriend was making things slightly surreal.

“Hmm…you were right, cutie.” Kai whispered once they were behind the door, both pinning Jiwon against the back of it. Junhoe was really working his fingers overtime on Jiwon’s bump even as Kai’s gaze trailed downwards. “Your boyfriend’s got a real big one.” Jiwon moaned deeply, as Junhoe began raining kisses against his neck. “Let me have a go, would you?” Kai requested and then Junhoe was gone. Kai’s lips was on Jiwon’s before he could make an actual protest. Jiwon shut his eyes tightly, trying not to think that it was someone else who was kissing him, but Junhoe. Who was he kidding though? He was already familiar with the territory of Junhoe’s mouth; moist, plump lips filled with a heady, heavenly flavour. Kai's kiss could only be considered invasive, conquering and rough.

Kai’s lips had a different texture and taste altogether. He had his fingers cupping Jiwon’s jawline, assertively and Jiwon could feel Kai’s bulge grinding against his down there. It made him wonder if it was even possible for him to continue having a hard-on under such circumstances. His eyelids fluttered open and he saw Junhoe undressing behind Kai and that was enough to set him off upon the course of his perpetual wanting.

Junhoe with his fair, smooth skin, the silk down the valley of his chest, the slightly hairy trail down that perfectly defined pelvis and the turgid prow of his length, it was all it took to make Jiwon groan aloud. It encouraged Kai though, and now Jiwon could feel unfamiliar fingers scrabbling to get his belt off. Suddenly his pants were off and Kai disappeared. The mouth which had been kissing him were poised against the tip of the thick and pulsating appendage, now exposed to a battery lust and desires.

“Don’t you just want to suck him dry?” Junhoe was moaning now at the sight of Kai, beautiful and perfectly sculpted Kai, kneeling before the love of his life, whose eyes now sparkled and were predominantly fixed on Junhoe’s face, taking in the hooded eyes and that beguiling smile. “Take him in. It’s all good.” Junhoe urged, tugging at his own length because watching Kai’s mouth swallow Jiwon was adding a euphoric element to his baser needs. Kai did. Jiwon groaned, almost in dire pain, an arm outstretched, fingers calling for Junhoe to come to him and Junhoe came closer, his lips finding Jiwon’s mouth, their tongues colliding with unbridled passion.

It was almost as if Jiwon could suddenly breathe easier just getting to taste Junhoe’s mouth once more. He was acutely aware of the warmth enveloping his sizeable length, how Kai’s tongue was running around the tip of his cock and then swallowing him whole. It did not matter much to Jiwon at all, because Junhoe was the constant source of his desires now. That warm mouth which had only given him honey and love, for the past eight months was present and Jiwon could handle anything, even someone else sucking his dick, if Junhoe was here touching him as well. Junhoe moaned loudly, because while Jiwon had him trapped in a heady kiss, Kai’s fingers were busy stroking his length as well. Kai had released Jiwon. He stood up, aligning both Junhoe’s and Jiwon’s erection and stroking both of them together.

“You are both so beautiful. Work on that, darlings, while I get these clothes off.” Kai groaned thickly. Then Junhoe was taking over the stroking duty, laying his head against the crook of Jiwon’s neck, watching Kai undressing himself.

“ _Fuck_. You are a model. Look at that body.” Junhoe whispered. He began licking Jiwon’s nipples hurriedly, suckling gently causing his lover to curse softly under his breath.

“Bring that dick over here would you, cutie?” Kai was saying now as he sat on the ottoman at the living room stroking the curve of his tumescent desire upwards. Junhoe chuckled in obedience.

“Isn’t he awesome?” Junhoe whispered, steering Jiwon towards Kai. Jiwon nodded in agreement although his legs were heavy as Kai ravished his length once more into the endless promise that was his mouth. Junhoe was slow circling his hands over the swells of Jiwon’s exposed derriere. Those barely there caresses put him at ease, as he allowed Kai’s mouth to continue the influx of pleasure it was providing. “You like that, Jiwon?” Junhoe asked, curling his tongue against one earlobe already flushed red from the flurry of attention he was getting from the two men.

“Your turn now, cutie.” Kai exhaled moments later, after a spell of suckling. He continued stroking Jiwon as Junhoe slid slowly in front of his lover. Kai took Junhoe in, not missing a beat as his mouth folded over and sucked Junhoe’s thickness with vigour, spurred by lust. Junhoe moaned as he leaned against Jiwon’s chest, allowing Kai full access to his engorged length.

“Look at him, Jiwon.” Junhoe urged in urgent whisper, left breathless by Kai’s mastery upon his shaft. Jiwon gazed down, biting his lips, suddenly wishing it was his mouth that was guzzling on Junhoe. “Stand up, Kai. Let me have a go at yours.” Junhoe exhaled wantonly.

Kai stood up, displaying his ultra fit body, his chest, smooth as silk, was slightly wider than Junhoe’s. Junhoe ducked down and then he was taking in that turgid length. It was not as bountiful as Bobby’s, but it was still a sizeable mouthful. Kai gazed at Jiwon, a sly smile playing on his lips as he placed his hand around the back of Jiwon’s nape and pulled him in for a really wet kiss. Jiwon groaned loudly, because he could taste Junhoe in Kai’s mouth and the thought drove him absolutely crazy. Junhoe was gagging and Jiwon broke away speedily from Kai’s hold over his lips. He pulled Junhoe up and spun him around, reclaiming those lips possessively as Kai’s smile curved upwards, when he realised where this was really going.

“Ah~cutie. I think your boyfriend is really not the type to share.” Kai finally mused. Junhoe broke away from Jiwon’s kiss in protest.

“No…wait, what do you mean by that?” Junhoe turned to look at Kai and then back at Jiwon. Kai had backed slightly away from them.

“I got to admit he’s put up with it honourably well, but I think he loves you too much to let anyone else have you.” Kai was saying. Junhoe turned to look at Jiwon.

“Jiwon?” Junhoe gazed at Jiwon questioningly. Jiwon sighed. “I thought you were okay with this.” Junhoe whispered.

“I thought I was too. I was already jealous when he was dancing with you back at the pub.” Jiwon admitted sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

“Oh, Jiwon, why didn’t you just tell me?” Junhoe cried, cupping Jiwon’s face between his hands.

“I don’t know. You seem so keen on trying out all these new things. I…I guess I didn’t want to dampen your spirit.” Jiwon tried to explain.

“Oh Jesus.” Kai was exhaling, tickled pink by the situation.

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain.” Junhoe rebuked softly and then turned back to Jiwon. “Baby, do you want me to stop this?” Junhoe asked, holding Jiwon’s face tenderly between his fingers.

“I...” Jiwon began, but he sighted Kai’s winsome and very amused expression at the back and then exhaled a sigh, “ I don’t mind continuing, I just don’t want him touching you.” Jiwon added defensively.

“Can I at least kiss him? Your cutie has got such luscious lips. I swear I won’t touch anything else.” Kai bargained, flashing a winning smile. Jiwon thought for awhile about this and his gaze fell squarely on Junhoe’s face. There was that brilliant sparkle of desire in his eyes, but his face was also wrought with uncertainty.

“Just one kiss.” Jiwon said with finality and Junhoe pulled Jiwon by the hand to their bedroom, gesturing for Kai to come along. Junhoe pushed Jiwon, forcing him to sit at the edge of the bed and knelt down before his lover. He then pulled Kai to sit beside Jiwon.

“Kiss him.” Junhoe ordered Jiwon, nodding to Kai. Jiwon flashed a pleading gaze towards Junhoe, but his lover remained unbending, eyes calm and fixed on Jiwon, knowing there was no way he would refused. “Kiss him, like you would kiss me.” Junhoe intoned, half glaring at Jiwon. Jiwon swallowed the constriction in his throat and turned slowly towards Kai. Jiwon closed his eyes and pretended it was Junhoe’s lips he was mauling; teeth raking against teeth, tongue filling that whole mouth which seemed too big, but was just as giving. Junhoe spat into his hand and without losing rhythm, began sucking on Jiwon’s massive erection whilst stroking Kai languidly, as the two men before him, began kissing each other with fervour, spurred by Junhoe’s enthusiasm.

“ _Fuck_. You’re right again, cutie, he’s definitely a great kisser too, especially when he puts his mind to it.” Kai enthused, gasping for breath, when Jiwon released him. Jiwon barely heard him. He was already groaning loudly, because Junhoe’s mouth swallowing him whole was always akin to rapture. Jiwon clutched a handful of Junhoe’s jet-black hair, thrusting himself into that softness with abandon, even as Kai began suckling on his nipple. Junhoe gagged slightly, saliva dripping like rivulets against his chest as Jiwon released him with a loud sigh of ecstasy. Kai’s eyes lighted at the size of Jiwon’s massive erection. “I think he’s ready for that tight little hole of yours, cutie. You go get the lube while I enjoy your man for awhile.” Kai interred, as his tongue charted territory across Jiwon’s tightened abs before finding that pulsating rod, straining with the veins which seem to be holding so much need. Junhoe moved away, biting his lips in anticipation. Jiwon kept his gaze on Junhoe even as Kai’s mouth took him once more. Junhoe came back awhile later, hands already dripping with the gel from the lubricant.

“Come here, Junhoe-ya. I’ll get you ready.” Jiwon stated as Kai moved away to let Junhoe take his place back on top of Jiwon, who had scurried slightly back into the middle of the bed they have shared for the past eight months. Junhoe applied the lube against Jiwon’s length, stroking slowly as Jiwon swiped some of the gel from Junhoe’s hand and began charting his fingers’ between the valley of Junhoe’s derriere, oscillating the pad of his finger one at a time slowly into Junhoe’s puckered entrance. Kai knelt beside Jiwon, watching all this, his fringe falling heavily over his face, a smile still plastered across his lips as he stroked himself in a leisurely manner.

“Mmm…Jiwonnie, I’m ready for you.” Junhoe moaned awhile later after Jiwon had inserted his third finger in to prepare Junhoe for his length. Junhoe guided Jiwon into him with a decadent slowness.

“You both are impossibly made for each other.” Kai chuckled softly, watching in wonderment as Jiwon entered Junhoe. “I bet that feels good, doesn’t it, cutie?” Kai asked Junhoe, whose body was now rendered boneless as he writhed atop Jiwon in unbridled ecstasy. “I’ll take that kiss now, if you don’t mind.” Kai declared as he knelt closer towards Junhoe. He pushed Junhoe down harder into Jiwon, earning curses from Junhoe who could feel Jiwon hitting his prostate.

“I’m in deeper.” Jiwon was muttering now as he began stroking Junhoe’s stiff prow, which jutted so prominently above his abs. Junhoe nodded in agreement, just as Kai’s tongue invaded his mouth, warm lips sucking him in.

Then they were all moving in rhythm, Junhoe riding Jiwon hard as Kai continued kissing him. Jiwon thrusting up even as his hand administered calculated strokes around Junhoe’s turgid desire. Kai’s mouth inhaled Junhoe’s breath, very much aware that Jiwon was watching with eyes tainted by jealousy. Kai began timing his strokes together with his tongue lapping the malleable softness of Junhoe’s mouth. Even as an onlooker, Kai definitely felt the powerful surge of Jiwon’s expulsion into Junhoe. This was followed closely by Junhoe’s own release splattered unceremoniously onto Jiwon’s abdomen. Kai released Junhoe from the kiss and with one last guttural groan, shuddered his own climactic end into the confines of his hand. Junhoe fell forward into Jiwon’s chest, gazing up at Jiwon with a grateful smile on his lips, as Jiwon pecked him a tender return full of love. Kai hunkered breathless beside them.

“Well, that has probably been the most instructive lesson I’ve ever had in how not to be the third wheel.” Kai panted, standing up and turning to gaze at the lovers from the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry about that.” Jiwon was muttering, even as Junhoe chuckled in response against Jiwon’s neck.

“Oh don’t be.” Kai assured them. “Junhoe did warn me that you might get possessive somewhere during the encounter.” Kai revealed.

“He did?” Jiwon exclaimed, pleasantly surprise. Kai had nodded.

“He was extremely surprised that you even agreed to it. He asked me to stand by at the last watering hole in your list.” Kai admitted.

“Wait.” Jiwon was sitting up now, leaving Junhoe back on the bed, his body quivering with silent laughter. “You mean to tell me that you both set this whole thing up?”

“I wanted to see how far you would go along with my nonsense, Kim Jiwon.” Junhoe was explaining as he laid back. “Kai is an old college friend. We used to be friends with benefits back then.”

“Needless to say, you passed the test, Jiwon. Cutie’s here lucky he got someone like you.” Jiwon sat on the bed, feeling completely dazed.

“You can clean up in the bathroom, Kai. We’ll join you in awhile after my sweet, darling boyfriend has gotten over this.” Junhoe stated as Jiwon turned to face him.

“I can’t believe you set me up like this.” Jiwon was muttering in disbelief. He could not even be angry, just relieved that it had all been nothing but a test.

“I can’t believe you really thought I’d bring a stranger into our bed. I mean, that would be totally unsafe for both of us and as adventurous as I am, I want to protect us too.” Junhoe argued back, pouting slightly. “I just couldn’t believe you decided to go along with the suggestion so I had to rope Kai in.”

“But…I did become jealous.” Jiwon admitted.

“So did I.” Junhoe confessed.

“Really? When?” Jiwon asked out of curiosity.

“When Kai went down on you on the bed. I got a little bit jealous.” Junhoe sat up, sidling against Jiwon.

“A little bit?” Jiwon teased, nudging him gently on the rib. Junhoe’s arms encircled Jiwon around the chest.

“Ok, not a little bit. A lot.” Junhoe rolled his eyes, earning a bark of laughter from Jiwon.

Kai was dressed by the time they emerged from the bedroom, already in their casual home wear. Junhoe in his track pants and white, faded shirt. Jiwon with his board shorts, sans shirt.

“Can I get you a beer or anything, Kai?” Jiwon offered. Kai shook his head.

“Nah, I gotta be heading back home. I have to be at a photoshoot early tomorrow morning. Anyway, it was nice seeing you, cutie.” Kai muttered, opening his arms for a hug which Junhoe gladly accepted. “Can I just get one last quick kiss from him?” Kai teased and Jiwon shook his head, pretending to look offended. All three burst out in laughter.

“You’re welcome to come for dinner, though.” Jiwon stated as Kai shook his hand warmly. “Any friend of Junhoe is.” Jiwon added solemnly.

“Thank you. I might take you up on that offer in the future.” Kai promised. “Stay happy, lovebirds.” He intoned and left.

Jiwon settled on the couch as Junhoe sat beside him, leaning into the waiting arm resting at the back of the couch.

“I’m sorry again for that, Jiwonnie.” Junhoe was whispering, looking up at Jiwon as he turned on the TV. Jiwon shook his head in dismissal.

“It’s okay, Junhoe-ya. You know right, that I love you? And I will always put your happiness above everything else.” Jiwon muttered, kissing the top of Junhoe’s forehead.

“Not at your expense. Your happiness is mine too so you need to come clean with me if you’re uncomfortable with something.” Junhoe insisted.

“ _Ara. Nado_.” Jiwon replied, holding Junhoe tightly to him. “I’m not comfortable sharing you with anyone only because I respect and love you, but if you need that occasional change just tell me, okay? I’ll always keep an open mind just for you.” Jiwon assured him.

“Ah-Kim Jiwon, how can you be such a perfect boyfriend? I’m really lucky, aren’t I?” Junhoe clung onto Jiwon’s neck, planting a warm kiss against one cheek. “I love and respect you too, _pabo_. You are enough. You will always be enough for me.”


End file.
